Barney's Animal Friends (in BarneyandHappyWheelsFan's dream)
Barney's Animal Friends is Barney Home Video. It was originally released in September 2, 1997. Plot Barney & Friends learn all about our animal friends, and how to take care of them Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jason (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Our Animal Friends #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Here, Kitty, Kitty #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #The Crocodile Song #The Fishing Song #Down On Grandpa's Farm #The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Over In The Meadow #Little Ducks That I Once Knew #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #The Frog On A Log #Listen To The Mockingbird (Barney Version) #Home On The Range #Get Along, Little Doggies #The Little Turtle #The Little Bird #Little Butterflies #The Ants Go Marching #The Barney Bag #Hippity Hop To The Barber Shop #The Animal Parade #Everyone Is Special #Let's Take Care Of Our Pets #Our Animal Friends (Reprise) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post-Movie (September 2, 1997) **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The last appearence of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure and Season 10B-onwards. **The last use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song. **The only Second Era episode to use the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices (not counting Barney's Big Surprise since it's originally a live on stage show), before the costume/voice change in First Day of School (Season 4's first episode) on November 17, 1997. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Tosha. Tosha would return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney" and the Season 12 home video "The Best of Barney". *The musical arrangement for I Love You was also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *This home video was filmed and produced in March - July 1997. *The 2005 VHS closing previews are the exact same as the ones from the end of the 2005 VHS of "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and the 2005 VHS of "Thomas and Friends: Songs from the Station". Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney trailer #Barney's It's Raining, Iit's Pouring... VHS trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) Closing #End Credits #Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Sodor Celebration trailer #Kipper: Amazing Discoveries trailer #Barney: Ready Set Play! trailer #Bob the Builder: Help Is On The Way! trailer #The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! trailer #Angelina Ballerina videos trailer #Rubbadubbers: Finbar the Mighty Movie Star trailer #Fraggle Rock trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001)